Pokemon Sun and Moon: Eclipse
by Jaykid1
Summary: Helios has finally come back home to Alola. After spending a few years away doing his own personal research, he feels he's ready to take on his home region's Island Challenge, and be a stronger trainer than even his father, while taking down a corrupt corporation and some Team Rocket wannabe's while he's at it.


**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. I won't lie, I was playing Pokemon Sun when this idea suddenly slammed into me when I saw my character standing near Professors Kukui and Burnet. My character was tan skinned like Kukui and had amber eyes and bleached blonde hair like Burnet and I realized he looked like he could be their child. This story is the product of that thought, plus I always wanted to make a pokemon story.**

 **So I already know what my Pokemon will be but I need help with one thing. I plan to have an Eevee, but I want to know if it should be male or female, the gender will determine what it's evolution will be.**

 **So without further adieu...**

-000-

The Alola region, one of, if not the most peaceful regions in all of the world. A group of islands, each with their own rich and unique heritage make up this beautiful, tropical region. A great vacation spot for tourist and a calm, quiet life for its residences. Like with all other regions in the world, Alola had it's own native Pokemon, along with a few migrated from different regions. Also like the other regions, Alola had it's own Pokemon Professor.

Alola's Professor was Prof. Kukui. Kukui was a young man in his early 20's with tan skin with short brown hair and eyes. Kukui often was seen wearing a white lab coat with a matching hat with grey sweatpants and green sandals. One of the most notable things about him was that the man never wore a shirt.

When Kukui was younger, he was quite an accomplished pokemon trainer both in his home region of Alola and in the Kanto region. Kukui made it all the way to the Indigo Plateau in the Kanto region, even beating the Elite Four, only to be defeated by the Champion Lance at the end. It was soon after his defeat by Lance that Kukui decided to become a Pokemon Professor. Kukui's specialty was pokemon moves such as the best moves for certain situations.

It was a couple years later during a conference in Unova when Kukui met another Professor named Burnet who studied the inter-dream zone, the space between dreams and reality. The two got along quite well. Before they knew it, what had started as friendship with a mutual attraction, turned into a date, which quickly became a relationship, that before long became marriage.

The two lived happily for a couple years before they started trying for a child. Eventually the young couple welcomed a healthy baby boy to the world. Kukui and Burnet agreed early on that if they had a boy, they'd name him Helios. Helios' appearance was the perfect blend of his parents. He looked like a miniature Kukui but with Burnet's hair and eyes.

Helios was a smart child, a given when having two Professors for parents. As time went by and Helios got older, he expressed an interest in Pokemon. Rather than focusing on there moves like his father, Helios focused more on their strengths but mostly their weaknesses. Helios believed that any Pokemon, that if they were trained right, could overcome their natural weaknesses.

When Helios turned 11, he began taking trips to other regions to learn more about Pokemon from other Professors from some of the other regions. Helios focused on Kalos, Sinnoh and his mother's home region of Unova. In the last few years he had spent a year in both Kalos and Sinnoh respectively while it had been nearly two years since he had gone to Unova. While he spent a year on his research like he did in Kalos and Sinnoh, he stayed in Unova longer to help his aunt Fennel on her dream experiments.

After nearly four years away from home, Helios believed it was time to return permanently. Don't get him wrong, he kept in touch with his parents over video and everything but he really just wanted to go home; he got what he wanted from his journey. Thankfully Fennel's experiment was nearing completion and if all things went well, he'd be home in the next few months. Plus he was almost 15, old enough to take Alola's Island Challenge.

-000-

"When exactly are you coming home again?" Professor Kukui asked his son over the video phone.

On the screen, Helios shrugged, his yellow eyes locked with his fathers brown. "Judging by the progress Aunt Fennel is making, she should be done in about 3 months. Afterward I'll be on the first thing smoking back to Alola." Helios said as he pushed a lock of his long white hair out of his eyes.

Kukui smiled slightly. "Well that's good I suppose, it's not exactly fun seeing my kid grow up on a screen."

Helios looked sheepish. "Sorry, I really didn't intend on being away so long, but I got real into my research and well... it kinda got away from me." He said chuckling.

Kukui chuckled as well. "You get that from your mother. When she gets really into research, she'll disappear for months at a time."

"I remember. It's getting kinda late here. I'd better sign off." Helios said.

Kukui nodded. "Right, see ya soon kid."

"Bye, Dad. Give Mom my love." Helios said just before he signed off.

Kukui sat back in his chair and stretched as he yawned. When he finished, he looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty late. _'Hmm, I wonder where that wife of mine got off to? She normally never misses a video call with Helios.'_ Kukui thought. _'Meh, probably headed back here from the lab. I'll see her later.'_ He thought before heading upstairs to the living area of his lab.

-000-

Professor Burnet, just as her husband guessed, was on her way back to their home. She had left her lab on Akala Island and boarded the last boat to Melemele Island and was currently taking a leisure stroll through Hau'oli City before heading home. She had just reached the beach that contained the home she shared with her husband, when she happened to glance over and see a young blond woman passed out in the sand.

Rushing over and checking the girl out, Burnet released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she saw the girl was okay, just unconscious. It was then she saw that a strange Pokemon was unconscious next to her. Not knowing what else to do, she managed to get the girl and the Pokemon up and trudged toward her home.

-000-

 **That's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy this. Any questions, PM me or Review**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN**


End file.
